


Truth or Dare?

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Blurb, Calum - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, but she thinks it doesn't so she blames the alcohol, he really likes her but doesn't want her to know, i write too many of these, she's drunk off her ass and he's not that drunk, this kiss secrely means the world to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to give me another truth or dare." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>another blurb but this time about calum bc i love him. was gonna do another luke bj one but decided against it. it'll be the next one i post tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

Calum follows her into his kitchen, leaning against the counter as he watches her open another bottle of wine. She has a hard time doing it, but eventually succeeds. He suppresses a smile and a laugh. She really wasn’t lying when she told him that she doesn’t drink much. Her alcohol tolerance must be pretty low since she’s already shit-faced drunk because of some really cheap wine.  
  
“Got it!” She exclaims softly, pouring some more wine into her glass. She fills it halfway and then turns to him, smiling softly. She puts her hand out and wiggles her fingers. “You’re glass Cal,” She implies in a dreamy voice. He bites on his lower lip to keep from laughing. She is way too cute when she’s drunk.  
  
Calum hands the glass to her and lets her pour him another glass. If she weren’t so drunk, she’d realize that this is only his third glass and that he’s not matching him drink for drink like he said he would. He’s kind of glad that this is only his third glass though. There’s no alcohol to muddle his mind, so he gets to remember what she’s like when she’s drunk. So far she’s only on her fifth drink and five drinks make her incredibly clumsy and gentle. It’s cute. He prefers her sober though. Every action is premeditated that way, so he knows everything she does or says to him in genuine and not because of the alcohol.  
  
“Hey...Calum.” She says suddenly. She’s leaning against the countertop, giving a certain type of stare over the rim of her glass.  
  
“Yeah babe?” He replies with a smug smile on his face. He knows he can get away with calling her that while she’s drunk. If she were sober...well that’s another story.  
  
“I want you to give me another truth or dare.” She informs him. He smirks.  
  
“Alright then.” He says. He’s got the perfect truth or dare in mind. He sets his glass down on the counter and claps his hands together, rubbing them. “Truth or dare baby?” She giggles at the use of that name and pretends to think, tapping her chin in thought before blurting out her answer.  
  
“Dare.” She decides.  
  
“Ok. I dare you to let me touch your nipple piercing.” He blurts out a little too fast. Sober her would’ve caught his rush to get those words out, but drunk her just giggles and nods. _Thank god she’s drunk,_ he thinks.  
  
“Alright.” She says, tucking some hair behind her ear and setting her down her glass. “But outside of the shirt only.” She demands.  
  
“Of course.” He nods.  
  
She then steps closer to him and pushes her chest out slightly. His heart begins to race in his chest. His hands are suddenly clammy and his mouth is dry. He’s nervous and all because some girl is letting him touch her piercing. _She’s not some girl though,_ he tells himself.  
  
“Go ahead Cal.” She urges in a soft voice. “I’m drunk enough for this. So go on.”  
  
Swallowing loudly, he raises his hand and slowly presses his thumb to her left nipple. When he feels the metal bar resting in it, he draws tense breath. She wasn’t lying about it, not that he thought she was, but now he’s touching it and it’s real and it’s hot as fuck. His eyes dart down to her breast to see that his remaining fingers are now resting along the curve of it and that they fit perfectly. His breath hitches. She takes notice.  
  
She takes a step closer and tilts her head, regarding him with this look in her eyes. He can’t decipher it. It scares him. She scares him.  
  
“Truth or dare Cal?” She whispers. Her breath smells sweet from the wine. Her eyes have darkened so much and her pupils have dilated so wide that he can’t tell the difference between them. Her lips are wet and full. He swallows. Again.  
  
“Dare.” He rasps. Her lips curve up into a slight smirk. It unnerves him.  
  
“I dare you to kiss me.” She tells him.  
  
“Ok. I’m drunk enough for it.” He tries to come across as nonchalant, as if he absolutely has to do it because she dared him, but deep down he’s freaking out. This kiss will surely kill him.  
  
“So am I.” She mumbles. Her eyes flicker down to his lips and his heart kicks into overdrive. His mouth goes dry and he licks his lips involuntarily. This causes her to bite down on her own lip. Fuck...this is getting to be too much.  
  
“Then let’s go for it.” He responds. She chuckles and then nods.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
She slides her hands up over his chest, making him clench his jaw, and slowly rises up on her toes. He then ducks his head and presses his lips to hers. He slowly removes his hand from her breast and skims it down her back until he reaches her waist. Normally he’d try to cop a feel, but as he kisses her now, he only wants to press her closer to him, until there’s only a millimeter of space between them.  
  
Her mouth opens slowly and she glides her tongue across his lips. His mouth opens almost immediately. Their tongues meet and he can taste her. He can taste the wine on her tongue and more importantly, he can _taste_ her.  
  
_Oh fuck,_ he thinks, _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._  
  
Both of his hands are on her waist now and he’s somehow pressing their bodies even closer together. He needs to feel her even more though. This isn’t enough. Just standing like this will never be enough.  
  
He places his hands on her thighs and lifts her up onto the counter. He’s in between her legs now, pressing himself even closer to her and man oh man, does it feel good. Her hands are in his hair and her thighs are wrapped around his waist, tensing and squeezing and feeling flat out amazing. It’s all getting to be too much though. He can’t breathe. Yet he doesn’t want to break away.  
  
Pass out? Or break away?  
  
He breaks away. But only by an inch. She gets the hint and backs up too, but not before she takes his bottom lip in between her teeth and gently tugs on it. He groans and barely keeps himself from going in for another kiss. Instead, he watches her come out of her reverie. That kiss must’ve effected her like it did him too.  
  
She blinks up at him, her lips red from the kiss and her cheeks red from something he can’t name. Then she smiles feebly and says, “Just the wine right?”  
 He swallows and nods. “Yeah. Just the wine.”  
  
But right now, in this moment, he’s never been more sober and he’s never been happier for that.


End file.
